May I Have This Dance?
by CaptainElsa
Summary: The favorite Frozen characters prepare a special dance for Elsa and Steve, but Elsa's nightmares of the past threaten her future happiness. Meanwhile, Arendelle might be in more danger than Elsa realizes. Can Steve protect the Queen and Princess?
1. Chapter 1: Cold Nightmares

Chapter 1: Cold Nightmares

Elsa twisted and turned in her bed on a early autumn night in Arendelle.

She called out in her slumber, gasping. Her nightmare was of the summit siege, being attacked by the traitorous Prince Hans and his guards. The ice Queen shivered as the ice chandelier was struck and the scene went dark.

She shot up in bed, awake. She hugged her knees, rocking to herself, crying silently. Her room became covered in frost as tears fell down her cheeks.

She was a monster. She killed Anna with her ice powers. Her hands shook. Elsa tried to get all the magic out of her, and covered the walls with more ice and snow – but it never went away. She only became more tired and upset.

There was a soft knock on the door, and a whisper. "Elsa?" Anna asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… just go back to sleep, Anna."

Elsa didn't realize how cold the room was until Anna creaked open the door and peaked her head inside. She came and sat down next to Elsa on the bed and put her arm around her. Elsa leaned in to her sister's warm embrace. Elsa told her about the nightmare.

"It was just a dream. You don't have to feel the pain of the past anymore." Anna reassured her, stroking Elsa's braid, "Besides, I love you anyway."

"Thank you, Anna. I love you too." She nodded, somewhat relaxing.

The frost melted from the windows, and Elsa heaved a sigh. Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy again.

"Hey. Maybe you should invite Steve over."

"What?" Elsa gawked at the change of subject.

"Yeah. For a dance."

"Anna, you know I don't dance and Steve doesn't know how to. We'd both be terrible." She imagined them dancing together. Realistically, it would be a disaster – tripping over feet, not knowing the steps, Elsa sighed. If it were fantasy it would be like a Queen dancing with her King, pure fairy tale bliss.

"He is your boyfriend, right?"

Elsa blushed, imagining them dancing together under the aurora. Anna let her daydream for a moment and giggled. Maybe Elsa could hope for the fairy tale bliss if she tried hard enough.

"H-hey!" she said, pushing Anna away playfully. She laughed, and regained her balance. Elsa crossed her arms and pouted. A few flurries danced in the air around her.

"You'll think about it, won't you?" Anna asked, getting up to go back to her own room.

Elsa relaxed. She nodded and said, "Of course."

She fell asleep again dreaming of dancing with Captain America under the light of the aurora.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

**CHAPTER 2: Preparation**

Elsa woke to the sound of someone running in the halls and ringing of bicycle bells. Anna was already up and riding her bike around the halls, and Elsa imagined the maids running after her, maybe even Kristoff trying to slow her down. She gave herself a moment and then changed into her ice dress. The Queen brushed and did her hair in her signature braid. Once she was presentable, she gazed at herself in the mirror. Her icy reflection sparkled in the morning sunlight.

Today she'd invite Steve over for a dance. But she felt nervous. A frown formed on her lips. She went out to the hallway and saw a few servants opening the drapes.

"Good morning, your Majesty. You aught to keep an eye out for your sister. She's riding her bike again." said Gerda.

Elsa chuckled lightly and said, "Thank you for the warning. Anna loves to ride bikes inside."

There was a loud crash that came in the direction from the stairs. Elsa ran towards it, hoping whoever crashed was okay. She was alarmed.

As she approached the stairs, she saw Anna in Kristoff's arms. Then she relaxed knowing Anna was safe.

"That was like a crazy trust exercise, huh?" he said.

"Thanks Kristoff. I'm glad I can trust you."

Elsa called down to Anna, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm good. I just was going too fast, but I like going fast."

Elsa came down the stairs. She was relieved to find Anna back on her feet.

"Well, I think I've done enough bike riding for now." she giggled, "Oh! Elsa, have you thought about Steve and dancing?"

She nudged Elsa's sides playfully with her elbow. She blushed, avoiding Kristoff's gaze.

"Dancing? But you don't dance." Kristoff said, scratching his head and shrugging.

"And Steve's not very good at dancing. So it's a perfect match!" Anna teased.

"Anna…" Elsa sighed, "It's more like the perfect recipe for disaster."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I mean… I think you two will be great." she didn't want to push her sister too much.

Elsa hugged herself, which told Anna she was nervous. Elsa looked away as she spoke next.

"I don't know. I want to spend time with him, but can it just be the two of us? I don't want the whole Kingdom watching."

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other. They were standing side by side, and Anna had the bike resting next to her. She was itching to put it away and help prepare for the dance.

"Elsa, you don't even have to ask. You're the Queen, remember?"

Elsa nodded, looking at them.

"How could I forget." she said playfully, "Let's get ready!"

Together, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf got the castle ready for a dance. Sven helped Elsa and Kristoff decorate the courtyard. Elsa just hoped that Olaf wouldn't dig in to the cake – though she caught him licking the frosting a few times.


	3. Chapter 3: The Royal Waltz

**CHAPTER 3: The Royal Waltz**

The guards announced the super soldier's arrival that evening.

Elsa was waiting for him at the gates. The castle gates opened and Steve Rogers appeared wearing a tux, and carrying his iconic shield on his back. Elsa blushed at his handsome appearance. She hoped he wouldn't have to use his shield, but she instantly knew she would be safe with him.

She ran up to him and hugged him around the neck.

"Hello, my Queen."

She buried her face in his shoulder. He was wearing some kind of scent, like the ocean. Then she looked up at him and beamed a smile.

"Hello my Captain. I'm so delighted you came."

Elsa let go of the hug, but held his hand. They walked inside the castle. It was warm and bright, and decorated with snowflakes and icy walls. Elsa did the decorating that morning.

"Arendelle is beautiful, but it's Queen rules with unsurpassable beauty." Steve flirted, leaning in close to her ear.

Elsa blushed.

"Steve, you're too nice. One of these days you'll melt my heart."

He kissed her cheek and said, "That's just what I plan on doing."

"You're always so dramatic. Come on in and relax."

Steve was blown away by the castle's interior decor. Elsa linked her arm with his as they walked. They both kept each other's pace, not too fast or too slow.

"Speaking of, we're going to be dancing? You know I'm not a good dancer." He said, and there was a shadow of sadness in his voice.

Elsa nodded and said, "I'm more of an ice skater, honestly. Anna said we'll be fine."

Anna and Kristoff were waiting at the ballroom doors for them and were dressed up in fancy attire. Kristoff held a tray of glittering gold champagne while Anna was holding a tray of chocolates and trying not to eat them. Elsa giggled when she saw Anna sneaking a bite, hoping no one would notice.

"Hello. Care for some champagne?" Kristoff asked, "And I don't think you'll be needing your shield to dance, Captain America."

"Probably not, Kristoff. I'll leave it by the door inside the ballroom."

"Or would you like some chocolate, maybe?" Anna asked enthusiastically.

Both Steve and Elsa's eyes lit up.

Steve said, "Why of course Princess Anna. It would be rude to refuse. Thank you."

"Nothing like getting the royal treatment, if I say." Elsa said to him.

"Royal treatment, huh." Steve said with a half-smile.

They enjoyed the refreshments, and Olaf introduced himself and gave them warm hugs.

"Thank you Olaf." Elsa said.

"I like warm hugs." Olaf shrugged bashfully, "Can I come dance with you?"

"You should stay out here with Anna and Kristoff." Elsa knelt down and spoke to Olaf, and brushed his snowy head.

Olaf was saddened at first, but he knew Anna would love to play or dance with him so he perked up in a flash. Elsa stood up and wrapped her hands around Steve's arm.

"Okay! We can dance later."

Anna and Kristoff allowed them inside the ballroom. Steve put down his shield by the doors. They put the chocolate and champagne on the buffet tables that were full with a cornucopia of delicacies, sweet treats, and wine. There was a royal band setting up and waiting at the edge of the room. The doors closed as Elsa and Steve reached the center. Anna waved to Elsa before the doors were shut.

The atmosphere of the ballroom was nothing short of romantic. There was warm lighting and roses decorated the edges of the floor. In the center the sunset created a red snowflake shape.

Steve and Elsa curtsied. Steve held out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?"

Elsa took his hand and said, "You may."

The band began to play a soft and slow song, but there was a hint of happiness and romance. Steve seemed to recognize it and hummed a few bars.

"I hope this is perfect for you." Elsa whispered as they began to dance.

They were holding each other and swaying to the music. Steve looked down to make sure he wasn't stepping on her feet. Elsa let him take the lead.

"You're more than I could ever ask for." he said softly.

Elsa blushed and gazed into his handsome blue eyes. She had to tell him about her nightmares – a flashback hit her out of nowhere: the ring of Hans sword as he was about to kill Anna. Her heart raced until it passed. She winced with the pain, and Steve noticed her uncomfortable expression.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me… I just want tonight to be perfect."

He held her close and said, "You can tell me. Please, Elsa, I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable is not the word I would use." she said. It was more like _frightened_.

Elsa took a deep breath and told him about her nightmares. They swayed slowly, dancing in a circle no bigger than the tray Anna had the chocolates on. Elsa found herself relaxing after she explained her nightmare.

Steve said, "I'm glad you told me. I get bad dreams sometimes too, where I'm completely frozen… you know, how I went under in the ice. You're not a monster. You're a beautiful snow queen, and my true love."

Elsa was about to say something but she couldn't find the right words, when he pressed his lips softly on hers. Her heart skipped a beat. The kiss was gentle and had the hint of chocolate and champagne. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, but did what her heart told her to. Elsa kissed him lovingly and their lips popped. He delicately sucked on her lips. She let out a gasp of pleasure. Steve had to catch his breath. Elsa opened her eyes and saw them gleaming in the reflection of his gaze.

Worriedly she asked, "D-did I do something wrong?"

"No. I'm just surprised… you're an amazing kisser. I love you."

Elsa blushed, hardly believing it. Then she said, "I love you."

The band played another song, which Elsa knew this song by heart. Before the first verse, Steve asked Elsa, "Hey, is this your song?"

"Well now you know." She beamed him a smile in return, and began to sing "Let it Go".

They danced together not caring whether they were perfect dancers or not. Elsa used graceful movements inspired from when she made her ice castle. With Steve dancing with her trying to mimic her motions, she caught him scraping his jaw off the floor a few times, and trying not to swoon.

After the finale of the song, Elsa marched to the snack tables for a few hors d'vouvers and fondue.

Steve joined her. The band played background instrumental music while the couple ate. Steve told Elsa some jokes, and one made her spew out her white wine and burst out with loud laughter – while it wasn't very elegant, it made Steve crack up and then both of them were clutching their bellies because it hurt so much. Elsa used a flurry of icy water to rinse off the wine from her dress and the floor.

"Should we get back to dancing?" Elsa asked.

"I'd love to, but don't expect my toupee to fall off."

Elsa laughed, remembering the time when the Duke of Weselton first introduced himself. Even though he ended up being a traitor, he did have a sense of humor on his side.

"Ah right, you do speak a little French. I forgot about that."

Steve chuckled.

Elsa's thoughts strayed back to the events at her Coronation Party.

"I can't believe so many traitors showed up at my Coronation Party and one even tried to marry Anna." Elsa sighed.

"It wasn't your fault."

She didn't know what else to say about the subject. They focused on dancing. Elsa was still irritated about her mistakes of the past that she didn't notice she was stepping on Steve's feet until she saw him wince.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she gasped.

"Hey, I'm fine." he said, and spun her around.

They both gasped when they completed a decent spin, especially since they were both beginners. Steve then lightened the mood by flirting charmingly with her about snow and ice, and she loved every minute of it. He then poetically compared her to a goddess of winter and she swooned.

"Elsa? Elsa? Are you okay?" Steve asked, touching her face and brushing her hair. Elsa's eyes were closed and she was in Steve's arms.

Anna and Kristoff had come in to the room to see what was wrong. Olaf came in with a blanket just in case.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked.

Olaf chimed in, "Is Elsa okay?"

"I was flirting with her, and Elsa completely melted." he said, "I didn't expect this to happen."

"Come on Elsa, wake up." Anna said.

Elsa blinked open her eyes. She was in Steve's arms. In them she felt protected and comfortable. Elsa remembered she blinked out for a few moments, and that they had visitors.

"Huh? Steve! You shouldn't say sweet things like they're just chocolate." Elsa said and cleared her throat, "And what are you two doing here?"

Anna explained pointing at Steve, "Steve called for help."

"Oh. Thank you. I'm fine now." Elsa said.

Kristoff said with an edge that came out harder than he intended, "Sorry to interrupt your dance."

"Kristoff!" Anna scolded him.

"What?"

Anna rolled her eyes. Kristoff took a step back and drank some champagne.

"So Elsa's okay now?" asked Olaf, rather innocently.

Steve stood Elsa back up again. She waved a hand in front of her face, which was still heated. She felt like she was burning up, especially when she gazed at Steve. Thankfully her ice dress was magical.

"Does the air feel a bit hot in here?" Elsa asked.

"I'll go ask the servants to open the windows and cool it off." Anna said, taking Kristoff by the hand and heading out.

Olaf went with them.

"Is Kristoff jealous?" Steve asked.

"What?"

"He sounded jealous to me when he apologized for interrupting our dance." Steve said.

"I don't know, Steve. Let's get back to dancing."

Steve nodded. She didn't want anything to ruin the evening. Worrying over things she couldn't control wasn't going to make the evening better for either of them.

They were comfortably quiet for a whole song. Meanwhile Elsa felt a rush of cold air whisper through the halls, and she knew that the windows had been opened. She felt better.

"Let me know if you get too cold." Elsa said.

Steve nodded. They danced and Steve tried a dip, but he didn't have very good footing and they slipped. Before they fell, Steve made sure that his arm cushioned Elsa's fall.

"Well, we shouldn't do _that_ move until we've gotten more practice." Steve said, "I'm so embarrassed."

They got up slowly.

Elsa said, "Don't be. I like the spinning though. I think you're a wonderful dancer."

Steve nodded, blushing. Elsa hoped he wouldn't swoon. They took a few moments to recover from the collapse, and then Steve spun her around. Then when they were dancing as close as they could together, Steve whispered in her ear: "I love you."

"I love you." she whispered back.

He lifted her chin with gentle fingers, but this time Elsa reached up and kissed him passionately. To her surprise he moaned with pleasure. This encouraged her to kiss him deeper.

After the kiss they continued to dance long into the night. Elsa dismissed the band after a while. She then gasped when a strong gust of wind blustered through the castle, turning out all the lights. Steve looked around curious. Then Elsa noticed the beautiful aurora dancing on the floor.

"Look, the sky's awake."

"Huh?"

Elsa pointed on the floor to the aqua reflections of the aurora.

"Oh." Steve sighted them and looked at them with wonder, "The Northern Lights."

Elsa didn't realize how late it was until Anna came and tapped on the door. Elsa didn't want to stop spending time with Steve. She frowned grumpily.

"Elsa, I'm heading to bed." Anna said, "Also Kristoff wanted to make an apology."

Kristoff poked his head in and bowed. He said, "I'm sorry I sounded rude earlier. I didn't mean to."

Elsa nodded, taking the situation lightly. She wasn't angry about it anyway.

"Thank you, Kristoff. Your apology is accepted gratefully." Elsa said, dismissing him, "Good night Anna. Steve and I would like more time together."

"Okay. Try not to faint or anything and don't stay up too late."

Elsa laughed and said, "I'll try not to."

"Good night, Princess Anna." Steve said politely.

Anna smiled and closed the door. Elsa then looked to Steve. They were alone. The world was sleeping, and she didn't want to sleep. She feared her nightmares might be worse.

"You're worried again. About the nightmares?"

Elsa nodded and said, "Yes. I'm worried they might happen every night. Then what would happen if…"

Steve held her in his arms.

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight, Elsa?"

She didn't even realize but her heart skipped a beat. Of course she did, and she didn't need to think twice about it.

"Please…" she begged.

"It's no trouble at all my darling."


	4. Chapter 4: Spies in the Castle

**CHAPTER 4: Spies in the Castle**

A whisper of cold air sent chills down Elsa's skin. The door creaked open. Elsa wondered if it was Olaf trying to sneak in to swipe some cake. She turned towards the door.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered. Steve and Elsa broke apart from their warm hug and stood side-by-side.

Steve was alert. He nodded. He lifted his finger up to his lips, and motioned they should go over to the shadows. They quickly snuck over to the walls, pressing their backs against them to blend in. The door opened further. A mysterious person glanced in the room.

"There's no one here." said a voice with an oddly familiar accent.

Elsa recognized the accent as one from the Southern Isles. Her first thought was confused as to why anyone from the Southern Isles would be in the castle. Then she thought about Hans and how their kingdoms were now enemies. _They must be spies,_ she thought.

Elsa made snowflake letters to tell Steve the message. The Captain understood her at once, and didn't doubt her for an instant.

"Find the Queen and Princess and kill them both." said another spy.

Elsa's eyes widened with fear. Anna! She was alone in her room! Well she was probably with Olaf, but Elsa didn't think he'd be of much help.

Steve crept silently around the buffet table and picked up his shield. The two spies were heard walking away. Elsa's heart raced with adrenaline. The Queen and Captain America quietly opened the door and stepped into the dim hallway. The two guards who were posted by the door were slumped on the floor, unconscious. Elsa reached down and touched their necks for a pulse. They were still alive. She sighed with relief.

The spies didn't notice them yet as they were busy opening various doors and searching. When they closed the next door, one of the guards looked down the hallway in the opposite direction. Elsa noticed they were carrying crossbows and had swords and knives at their hilts. Her nightmares fueled her memory of the summit siege and she remembered her battle skills. They would be sharper this time.

Then the spies looked down the hall towards Elsa and Steve, and gasped with alarm. These two spies reminded Elsa of the Duke's two body guards. Except one was big and muscular while the other man was small and scrawny. Elsa knew better than to underestimate her opponents.

"There's the Queen!" one of them said.

"Hey!" Captain America shouted as they took aim with their crossbows.

Elsa made an ice wall as quick as she could, but Captain America pulled her close to him swiftly and protected them both with his shield. The arrows split the ice apart and bounced of Captain America's shield. While they were playing defensive, Elsa created a sword out of ice. She didn't need a hand held shield.

Elsa broke down the ice wall with a kick and they both jumped out after their enemies. Once they saw Elsa had a sword, they became alarmed and ran away. They were determined to find Anna.

"Guards!" Elsa screamed, not knowing where any were or if they were all unconscious, "Protect Princess Anna! There are spies in the castle!"

They charged down the hallway and Elsa heard the pounding of guard's boots in the distance – now behind them. Elsa and Captain America ran up the stairs to Anna's room. The spies were kicking the doors open. It was quiet for a moment, and then Anna screamed.

"Elsa!"

The spies had their arms around Anna and were picking her up off the bed. She was fighting them with every ounce of strength she had, but she was still groggy from sleep.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped.

Captain America was about to throw his shield, but Elsa shook her head. She didn't want him to hurt Anna on accident. She made an icy blast at both of the spies with one hand that sent them flying in opposite directions. They crashed into the wall and crumpled to the floor. Elsa had just enough time to get to Anna and her hand when the spies regained their strength. One of them grabbed Anna's other hand and twisted it painfully. Anna yelled.

"Let my sister go!" Elsa jabbed at him with the sword and sliced his hand.

The spies attacked Elsa and Captain America, not caring about status or gender. Steve threw his shield at one of the spies and sent him flying at the window. It broke and the spy went flying out, screaming. The window shattered. Steve went to make sure the spy didn't climb back into the castle. The spy scrambled back up on to the roof. Elsa hoped Steve was okay.

Elsa then struck the spy who was battling her and her sister with an icy blast, aimed for his heart. He was hit and collapsed. Anna gasped.

"Elsa!" she shouted with alarm. Elsa never froze anyone's heart on purpose, but Anna's life was in danger again.

"We have to get you somewhere safe!"

The spy fired an arrow at Anna. Elsa put up a safety wall of ice that protected both of them. Outside she heard Steve yelling as he fought his opponent. Elsa and Anna's opponent chased them out the window. Anna winded up and punched the spy and sent him over the edge with a scream.

"You're definitely awake now." Elsa said.

"Yeah."

The spy who was still on the roof and fighting Steve ducked and swung over to Elsa and Anna. First he pushed Anna off the roof, and she yelped with surprise but she hung on. The spy was already making his next move as Cap helped Anna up. The spy had his arms wrapped around Elsa and a knife to her throat. He pressed the blade to her skin. It was cold but the cold never bothered her.

"Let me go!" she yelled, kicking the spy in the groin with her sharp and icy heel.

He groaned and toppled over, but didn't fall off the roof like Elsa hoped he would.

"Do you surrender?" Elsa offered him a final chance to give up his mission, not that she expected him to. She held her arms wide apart and snowflakes flurried around her fingers.

"Not to the likes of you!" he hissed, and spat at her feet.

Finally guards appeared and captured the enemy spy. Elsa lowered her hands, but she still had her ice magic turned on just in case.

"What are your orders, your Majesty?" the guards asked.

"Return this assassin to his country as well as his partner." Her tone was cold.

"Right away, Queen Elsa." they obeyed and took the spy in chains to through Anna's room and a few moments later the guards were out in the courtyard below. They chained up the other spy who's hair was beginning to turn white. He'd freeze to death if nothing was done.

Since the fight on the roof was finished, Elsa hugged Anna.

"I'm glad you're safe now."

"Thank you Elsa." Anna said, still shaking from the fight.

After she let go of Anna's hug, Steve came over and hugged Elsa too and kissed her passionately. All the adrenaline rushed out of her. She was exhausted.

They went back in and Elsa fixed the window with her ice magic.

"There's one thing else I have to take care of." She said.

"What is that?" Anna asked.

"I have to remove the ice from that spy's heart."

Steve and Anna nodded. The servants came and assisted to Anna's wounds while Steve and Elsa ran through the halls to the courtyard. The guards were alerted by horns of the Queen's arrival and stopped before they reached the doors.

"Halt!" Elsa commanded, "Give me the spy with the frozen heart."

They tossed forward the spy and he landed on his knees. Elsa looked at him with a sour expression. Then she felt all the love for her sister and her desire to protect her kingdom and removed the ice from his heart using a pulling motion. The ice came out of him and his hair returned to it's normal color – dark brown.

"Never step foot in Arendelle again. Or next time you will be completely frozen."

He glared at her, but she knew the spy understood her. The guards took him away. Steve and Elsa stood next to each other, and then went inside. Steve escorted Elsa back to Anna's room to make sure she was doing well.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Elsa asked, sitting on her bedside.

"Yeah, I just got a few bruises."

"Your majesty, you must be tended to."

Elsa remembered the knife against her neck and nodded without complaining. Within a few moments the servants attended to the Queen. Steve stood guard by the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Peaceful Arendelle Nights

**CHAPTER 5: Peaceful Arendelle Nights**

Queen Elsa was healed by the servants and said goodnight to Anna. The sisters hugged, but then Anna wanted some peace and quiet after the intense battle. Elsa understood and she wanted the same. Steve escorted her to her room.

"Are you staying tonight?" Elsa asked, hoping he wouldn't go.

"Of course I am. There's no way I could leave you after that battle. You still might be in danger." he said, and kissed her cheek.

Elsa nodded, relieved she wouldn't be spending the night alone.

"Could you wait out here a moment please while I change into my nightgown?"

"Of course."

Elsa went to her room and changed quickly. Then she invited Steve in. She called for a servant to provide a change of day clothes and night clothes for Steve. They returned a few moments later with them and Elsa gave Steve the pajamas. He changed in privacy and then opened the door.

"There's only one bed." He pointed out.

Elsa blushed.

"We are a couple, aren't we? So it shouldn't matter."

Elsa climbed into bed first and Steve slid in next to her. He held Elsa in his arms. She snuggled up as close as she could to him, and wrapped her legs around Steve's.

Slowly they fell asleep together. Elsa didn't have any nightmares that night, nor were there any flurries in the air.

Arendelle was peaceful and safe again.

 **THE END**


End file.
